On Summoning (and) Half-Bloods
by cole-lit
Summary: AU. Annabeth Chase, a frustrated summoner, finally summons her own half-blood, Percy Jackson. With his arrival, everything she knows about summoning half-bloods, the half-bloods themselves, and even herself is redefined. Expect fantasy, magic, and Percabeth. Updated daily.
1. The Summoner

Well, just so you know, this is AU and I've tweaked their ages a bit. The rest of the AN will be at the end so I won't hinder you from reading:

**On Summoning (and) Half-Bloods**

**Chapter One: The Summoner**

**(a.k.a. Annabeth gets it wrong, again.)**

Annabeth Chase was wrong. Again.

That was the only explanation she and everyone else could think of. Though in her honest opinion, she couldn't think of what she did wrong. Her summoning was the ultimate definition of the textbook summoning.

She was in the middle of the basement of the Hera Cabin, where the first summoning took place. As a tradition, all summonings take place in that room. Surrounding her were her professors and fellow summoners, watching her summoning. More like waiting for her to fail another attempt.

She stood tall as she spoke the incantation and broke her sacrifice, a cheap ballpoint pen, into two. Yet nothing happened, her summoned half-blood did not appear like it should have. Tears of frustration prickled at the edge of her eyes at the disappointment in her mother's eyes. She walked away with her head held high as she adeptly ignored the mocking looks and sneers of her fellow peers and summoners.

"Annabeth failed again. Well, that's no surprise."

"I heard she's been doing this for five years."

"Five years of failed summoning? Why is she still trying then?"

"What right does she have to tell me off then if she can't do a successful summon?"

"Because you can't differentiate a giant and an earthborn, Stoll," she retorted without looking at the source of the last comment.

"I don't have to differentiate them when I have a half-blood that can defeat them, either way," he retorted and she chose not to dignify that with an answer.

'Not only don't they know how to read, but they don't know how to whisper properly,' she thought vehemently as the crowd's "whisperings" increased in volume as she walked up the stairs.

She as she entered the ground floor of the Hera Cabin, she gave a small respectful nod to the giant statue of Hera in the middle of the cabin. The statue and the cabin itself were a commemoration to the first summoner, Hera. She didn't have a textbook or a manual yet she managed to do a successful summoning on her first try. At least that is what is taught to her in her first year as a summoner.

Actually, everyone needed only one try to do a successful summoning and yet, after five years of trying, Annabeth still hasn't succeeded.

She exited the cabin and covered her eyes with the back of her hand. The cabin was too dark inside, or the sunlight was simply too bright. Either way, her eyes haven't adjusted to the glare of the sun yet. She also took that moment to subtly wipe away the tears prickling in her eyes before going to the restrooms.

She threw away her broken sacrifice into the trash can under the sink as she washed away the ink stains on her hands she obtained after breaking the pen in half with her bare hands.

"You've got ink on your face," a voice commented from behind as her greeting.

"I thought you didn't care for looks, Piper," Annabeth answered as she continued washing her hands. She took that moment to glance at the mirror in front of her. The ink was smeared across her eyes from temple to temple, as if it was a mask that covered her eyes. She glared at her reflection before glaring at the summoner behind her. Piper grinned and waved her hand in reply when she noticed Annabeth's eyes land on her. Then she took the sink right beside Annabeth.

"I don't care about looking good. But I do care about looking neat and decent," Piper retorted as she washed her arms which were covered in black goop, which suspiciously looked like motor oil. She made a face as she did her best to remove the stain and said, "And besides, Reyna would throw a fit if she found out how dirty we look, being the neat freak that she is."

"I don't particularly care what Reyna thinks," Annabeth replied as she rubbed her hands together vigorously. She should have used a pen that had washable ink, but the stain was going slowly but surely. If only the same could be said with her unwanted company.

"I know. But you're a neat freak too, so I just thought I'd help you out by pointing it out," Piper continued as she used a liberal amounts of soap on her arms.

"What do you want, Piper?" Annabeth sighed, knowing that no matter how she acted, Piper won't be deterred. Better to give her some attention now or else she'll continue annoying Annabeth.

"I just want to use the sink. Leo made a mess. Again," she answered with a sigh at the end. Annabeth frowned.

"Go ahead and complain about the problems your half-blood to the summoner who can't even summon a half-blood for five years," Annabeth said venomously and even Piper flinched at the harshness of Annabeth's tone.

"It failed again?" Piper asked, obviously making an effort not to blame Annabeth and claim that it was Annabeth who failed. "I'm sorry."

"I don't need your pity," Annabeth replied stubbornly as she washed her face since her hands were as clean as she could make them. She closed her eyes as she rubbed her face with as much vigor as her hands.

"That's what you always say. But that doesn't mean I don't and won't feel bad for you every time you fail a summoning," Piper replied with a small smile even though Annabeth didn't see it. "Wanna have a girl's night in my cabin?"

"And that's what you always ask. Doesn't your pretty little feathered head understand that I don't want to spend a night with you and Reyna?" she said not unkindly. This was a pattern for them, almost a tradition after every time Annabeth fails a summoning.

"Not really. Why else would I keep bothering to offer," she answered light-heartedly. Piper knew better than to take offense at the blonde's harsh replies. Annabeth's bark was bigger than her bite and everyone knew that. Why else would they continue to taunt and tease her?

"Just leave me alone, Piper," Annabeth answered wearily as she continued to rub her eyes as if that could remove both the ink and tears that stain her face.

The only sound that could be heard after Annabeth's answer was the sound of running water and the occasional splashes as they both try to remove the stains on their skins.

"Just wondering, but why did you use a pen as your sacrifice?" Piper broke the silence.

"I don't know," Annabeth said as she lifted her face from the sink. She took out her handkerchief and wiped her face. A glance at the mirror in front of her revealed that she has successfully removed most of the ink stain on her face. But there were still noticeable smudges that her forceful cleaning hasn't removed. "It felt right. Why did you choose to use a power drill as yours? And how did you break it with your bare hands, at that?"

"Just like you, it felt right," Piper answered with a shrug. "And I don't know how I broke one with my hands. I must be stronger than I seem. But I really think it's the magic of the summoning," she answered honestly, trying to remember details from her own summoning two years back.

"Hey Piper," Annabeth said softly and Piper turned away from the sink to look at the blonde. "I'm sorry for being so mean to you. I'm just," she stopped, trying to look for the right word. "Frustrated you know? I-" she continued before being interrupted by Piper.

"I know. I understand," she said solemnly and Annebeth knew she did. Annabeth's mother might be one of the, if not the, very best among the second generation summoners, but Piper's mother was the first second-generation summoners. She understood what it was like to be a third-generation summoner that came from a second-generation summoner. In a way, so did Reyna, that's why the three of them are friends despite Annabeth's actions towards them.

"You know," Piper said as she continued washing her hands. "I heard that Luke's in the arena. Training. And you know what that means?" she said conspiratorially with a grin though the gleam in her eyes said otherwise.

"Yeah, I do," Annabeth grinned, knowing that Luke always sparred without a shirt. Then she frowned and asked, "I thought you didn't approve of my relationship with Luke?"

Piper shrugged in reply. "Whether it has my approval or not doesn't change the fact that you're my friend and for some reason I don't understand, he makes you happy. And you need him at the moment. But there's something about him that makes me distrust him, call it my intuition," she said seriously.

"Thank you," she said as she turned off the sink and moved towards the exit. "And if the oil stain still doesn't want to budge, try petroleum jelly or mineral oil. Or even baby oil," she said before going towards the arena.

**...**

It wasn't that hard to spot Luke in the arena. Not many people or half-bloods approached him when he trained. Mostly it was the half-bloods that made a conscious effort to move away from him since not many people actually go to the arena to train to fight. That was the half-bloods' job.

She clenched her teeth as she managed her jealousy at watching the summoners interact with their half-bloods as she passed them by on her way to Luke.

"You failed again?" he said as a greeting and she ignored the sting of his words because he understood what she felt. He was naturally blunt and she wouldn't change him for anything.

"Yeah," she said as she took a seat nearby, waiting for Luke to finish his routine. She watched him as he moved with the sword as if it was an extension of his body. Despite being a summoner, he didn't need to learn to fight like the half-bloods, but he learned anyway and watching him now with his six years of experience in sword-fighting, it was a beautifully mesmerizing sight to behold. Not only were his movements graceful and fluid, but his body showed the results for training for years. It was a delicious sight to behold and if she could, she would have him for lunch instead.

She blushed at the thought and shook her head.

She was fairly sure that he was the best sword-fighter in Camp Half-Blood, if Jason wasn't around. But the blonde half-blood had an unfair advantage of being a half-blood that has been training since he was six. But excluding Jason, Luke could probably beat the rest of the half-bloods in sword-fighting. Of that she had no doubt.

"Sorry, took so long," he said and she was brought out of her reverie. She shook her head at him and smiled.

"Not really," she answered and he gave her a grin in reply.

"Enjoy the view?" he asked teasingly and she blushed as she stood up to bump her shoulder against Luke's arm.

"Oh, shut up," she said as she stuck out her tongue. He took that as an invitation for a kiss as he leaned down to suck and play with her tongue. They stayed like that for a few moments; their only contact with each other was their lips as they fought for dominance. More like Annabeth trying to win her tongue back while Luke asserting his dominance over her as he sucked, nibbled and licked hers.

When they parted, Annabeth was blushing so much that even her ears were red while Luke had a hint of pink on his cheekbones, either from their short session or his training. "So, wanna have lunch?" he asked as he picked up his shirt that was on the ground. He slung it over his shoulders, using it as a towel.

"Sure. I heard that they're serving stead at the pavilion today," Annabeth answered as she walked with Luke towards the locker rooms.

"Sounds good. Let me wash up for a moment. Or do you want to join me?" he added the latter with a lecherous grin on his face and Annabeth nudged him again.

"Just go on and wash up, you pervert. I'll wait for you outside the arena," she said as she left Luke to wash away the sweat.

**...**

Annabeth smiled as she walked beside Luke towards the pavilion. Though the walk was short, they spent it in comfortable silence as she took time to observe him from the corner of her eye. As much as she appreciated him drenched in sweat without a shirt, he managed to wear the orange Camp Half-Blood shirt very well. And she couldn't help but breathe in his soap with an appreciative sigh.

She can't believe that the other summoners like Luke despite failing his own summonings for the past five years. But then, Luke is better looking and just generally better with people. The best part of him though, was that he could have chosen to be with anyone else, but he chose to be with her. Of course they picked her all the more for it, but she couldn't help but be happy that they're jealous of her because she snagged him. He chose her and she can't help but grin at the thought.

"When are you going to do your next summoning?" she asked him once they have gotten their food and sat at one of the tables.

He looked at her with wide eyes. "Is there anything else that goes through your head except being a summoner?" he asked her teasingly as he took a bite from his own steak.

'You,' she thought though she said in an embarrassed tone, "Well, it's a big deal for my family if I become one." She should have said when, not if, because she was most definitely going to be a summoner even if it's the last thing she was going to do.

"Your mother, you mean," he pointed out and she nodded. She still remembered the look of disappointment and disgust in her mother's eyes as she failed another summoning. The same look she always sent Annabeth after she failed a summoning.

Luke noticed her distress and took her hand that was lying on her lap and squeezed it lightly under the table. She smiled at his reassurance and squeezed back. He smiled back at her as he continued to eat.

"Don't worry about it. You'll get a half-blood," he said confidently and she can't help but believe in his words. "You wanna watch Jake Mason's summoning?"

"Not really," she answered as she started eating her own steak but she was going to watch anyway. And he knew that too.

"But you're going to watch him anyway? Hope he'll fail?" he said nonchalantly though his tone had a hint of cruel excitement and bitterness at the thought.

A vindictive part of her wanted him to fail like her and Luke. So that he'll understand what they're going through. But that was even too mean by her standards because she wouldn't want others to have a fate like hers. "Not really. Maybe I'll see some inspiration in his summoning?" she answered, though her answer came out more like a question.

"All summonings look the same, Annie," he said as if she was a child. He even called her that terrible nickname, which she lets only Luke get away with.

"Then maybe I'll find out what I'm doing wrong," she amended her answer to which Luke scoffed at.

"You're not doing anything wrong. If anything, it's most probably the half-blood's fault, not yours," he said and Annabeth could only smile at his answer.

"Like your half-blood?" she said in jest though he didn't see it that way. He immediately let go of her hand as he became closed off. He mechanically ate his food as he focused his attention on his plate instead on Annabeth. "Sorry," she said in a small voice. How could she have forgotten? Talking about Luke's failed attempts were a sore spot for him; just like talking about hers were a sore spot for her.

"Probably," he said in acknowledgement to her question and her apology. "After we finish eating, let's go watch?"

* * *

She was back in the basement of the Hera Cabin with Luke by her side. They were among the crowd that was formed, all excited in watching Jake's summoning. Jake stood in the middle of the crowd that formed a rough circle around him. It was obvious he was nervous ad he held a bottle of tobasco sauce.

"As I open the doors, I call thee to me. Come to me, my half-blood."

As he spoke the incantation, he broke the bottle into two. The sauce dripped to the ground and it seemed to Annabeth that there was either more sauce in the small bottle of tobasco or the magic was at work.

It seemed it was the latter as the bottle shards themselves turned into tobasco sauce and slipped from Jake's fingers, at which Jake gave a surprised yelp. The sauce moved as if it was a wriggling snake, as it twisted and slithered on the ground. For twist and slither it made, it slowly transformed into a fire snake, or rather it was a dragon. It wrapped around Jake, like a tornado, making him as its eye. Higher and higher moved the fire dragon until it reached the low ceiling of the basement before returning to the ground with a crash.

Jake was left unharmed by the flames though he did seem a bit fazed by the experience, which was a normal occurrence. At his feet, exactly where the dragon crash-landed and dissipated, was a half-blood.

The half-blood was huge and dark-skinned. He was also wearing torn clothes, which looked like rags more than anything. And most importantly, he was unconscious and bleeding, which was a normal side-effect of summoning. That's why professors have to be present during every summoning because they have to give medical attention to the half-bloods. Also, they have to mark the half-bloods so the rest of the population won't confuse them as another citizen of Olympus.

She bit her lower lips as she heard Luke clench his teeth. Why can't she do one successful summon? What has she been doing wrong for all these years?

**...**

AN: So here's the rest of the AN. Like I said above, this is an AU, an alternate universe (inspired by the anime called Zero no Tsukaima/Familiar of Zero) where only the characters are still the same. This story is not your typical love story and will tackle a few issues, so you have been warned. Also, it will end up as Percabeth, though not yet, obviously. If you're confused about the story and its terminologies and such, you're free to send me a review/pm and I'll answer you in the next chapter without giving away spoilers. Also this is my nanowrimo project and it hasn't been beta-ed because I won't let my beta touch it until I'm done. So yeah. So expect daily updates and stuff.

3075/50000


	2. The Summoning

**On Summoning (and) Half-Bloods**

**Chapter Two: The Summoning**

** (a.k.a. From where I come from, kidnapping is illegal.)**

Right after the summoning, Jake slumped to the ground, which was a normal occurrence since a summoning always takes a lot out of a person. Not many stayed after the summoning was finished. The professors and supervisors went up with the unconscious half-blood to bring him to the medical bay to give him medical attention and the mark. Most of the summoners gave Jake a high five or a pat on the back to praise him for his successful summoning.

"Great summoning, man!"

"It was awesome. How did the fire not kill you after wrapping around you?

"Stupid, it's magic fire. Of course he wouldn't be hurt by it."

"Did you see how much tobasco sauce that tiny bottle had? Where did you buy it?"

"Mmhm," was the only thing Jake could say in response since he was still shell-shocked after the experience.

"Now, all you've got to do is wait for the professors to heal and mark him and you've got yourself your very own half-blood!"

"That's inhumane! This whole thing is inhumane!" a voice screeched out from the remaining crowd.

Annabeth, who stayed after the summoning unlike Luke who went upstairs already, was reviewing what she did differently to Jake's summoning to no avail. All her failed summonings were exactly like his, exactly like the summoning of their generation. She would have continued to ponder if it weren't for the screeching harpy that brought a sigh to her lips.

Most, if not all, the summoners that were left behind reluctantly and/or annoyedly looked at the redhead that shouted her protests. Rachel Elizabeth Dare, better known as Red, always complained and fought for the "rights" of half-bloods ever since she has summoned her own three years back. Annabeth rolled her eyes and hated Red for her inappropriate and useless outbursts, but mostly herself for being unable to answer back. Also, because Rachel was a full-fledged summoner and she wasn't, though she wasn't sure if she hated Rachel or herself for that.

"They're not humans. So what's your problem?" she answered back wearily and there were groans all around. Even the rest of the summoners were tired of listening to their argument. If only Annabeth could stop herself from answering Rachel's wrong comments then she would have joined them and groaned at herself. The rest of their peers just left Rachel to mind her own business and ignored her when she started fighting for half-bloods' "rights". Only Annabeth has been unable to resist to answer back. Everything the redhead said went against everything they were taught in Camp and it hurt Annabeth's sensibilities to let her be stupidly ignorant for as long as she has.

"They look like us. They act like us. They can feel emotions like us. What's not human about them?" Rachel retorted angrily as she glared at Annabeth. Usually, Annabeth would hear these things from a half-blood before they have properly trained. Actually, sometimes they would still sprout drivel such as that, but they're controlled easily enough through their mark, hence the need to mark them. It seemed that the half-bloods keep feeding her lies and she keeps eating all those lies up.

"They may look like us and act like us and maybe feel emotions like us like you say, but they can cast magic just like the monsters we make them face. That's why we call them half-bloods. They're half-humans and half-monsters," Annabeth explained patiently, though she didn't really believe the first part of what she said. Sure, half-bloods may look like Olympians and sometimes even act like a normal Olympians. But for half-bloods to feel like one? That's too much.

"Hm. Now that I think about it, it sorta makes sense" Rachel said with a contemplative look. Annabeth looked a little shocked because it seemed that she was finally making progress and getting Rachel to listen to her. Finally, she was realizing that half-bloods were not equals and did not need rights like the rest of the Olympians. They're just tools to fight against the monsters that can use magic, much like themselves. Fight fire with fire in a way. It was just coincidental that these weapons look just like an Olympian.

"It's unfortunate that half-bloods look like monsters," Rachel said finally and Annabeth felt like bashing her head against the wall. She was fairly sure that the rest of the summoners would have too, if they stayed behind. But once their argument started, they left since they heard this argument one time too many. Only Annabeth and Rachel were left in the basement of the Hera Cabin.

"In case you're blind, they look nothing like monsters. That's why we have to mark them because they look like normal Olympians," Annabeth said through gritted teeth. Really, it was useless to argue with Rachel and she wondered why she even bothered. It seemed like nothing she was saying was getting through that thick skull of that redhead.

"In case you're blind," Rachel mockingly copied Annabeth. "The real monsters around here are us. We take people from their own worlds and mark them as a way to control them through pain. We treat them as weapons and tools to deal with our own problems. You tell me, isn't that barbaric and monstrous?" Rachel asked rhetorically as she turned away from Annabeth and left the basement.

Annabeth sighed and massaged her temple. It was exhausting to deal with Rachel. Where does she get her ludicrous ideas anyway?

**...**

It was dinnertime and everyone in Camp Half-Blood was in the pavilion.

Luke was seated with his friends while Annabeth sat with hers in another table since his was full. He had several friends and followers that acted more like fangirls, or in some cases, fanboys, and so even though Annabeth wanted to sit with him, she was pushed away by them.

"You should break up with him," Reyna said as she glared at Luke's table, or rather at Luke himself. Annabeth wasn't really sure. Possibly she was glaring at the bimbo, who was most probably Drew, hanging on his arm and giggling at what he just said.

"Reyna," Piper said warningly as she shoved the long-haired brunette to make her stop glaring. "It's rude to glare," Piper continued as she focused on her own plate.

"But Piper. You know it's true. Even you think that they should break up," Reyna said to the short-haired brunette though she did give occasional glares at the other table. Only then did Piper glare at her and she stopped with a huff.

"He makes Annabeth happy," Piper said exasperatingly. This was another argument that never seemed to end.

"Annabeth wouldn't know the definition of happiness even if it hits her in the face. I mean, she thinks he could make her happy," Reyna argued back though, spitting out "he" as if it was a swear word.

"Annabeth is here and can hear your argument about her relationship," Annabeth interrupted them because she can only take so much. She never liked feeling as if she was being ignored even though she knew that her friends were anything but ignoring her.

"Would you rather that we argue and plot on how to make you break up with Luke. Or vice versa?" Reyna asked bluntly. Among the three of them, Reyna was the most straight-forward, not afraid to be blunt even though sometimes the situation needs a little delicacy. That's why they have Piper to sort things out. And though Reyna was the most blunt, Annabeth has a tendency to let her mouth run, another reason why Piper is an important friend of theirs. She always had a way with words.

"I'd rather that you stop arguing and plotting on how we'll break up. I'm not breaking up with him no matter how many times you insist, Reyna," Annabeth answered testily.

"I only insist because I care for you, Annabeth," Reyna said gently. Despite her tough attitude, she cared for her friends. The same could be said for Annabeth. "I know you'd rather sit with him than sit with us but his table is full of his "friends" who wouldn't think twice on hurting you with their actions and words. And despite your status as his girlfriend, he has never stopped his friends from tormenting you and defending your honor and dignity," Reyna continued.

Though Annabeth kept a cool facade, she couldn't help but be stung at Reyna's accurate observations. Luke never really defended her against his friends' jeers and insults though he never participated in insulting her. Though he was kind to her when it was only the two of them and apologized for his friends' actions against her.

"You don't want to spend time with us?" Piper asked in a jokingly hurt voice. Of course, after everything that Reyna said, that was what Piper focused on instead of the rest of the speech. Typical Piper.

"Of course I don't want to spend with people that insist that I look like a, what was it that you called me?" Annabeth replied as she glanced at Reyna who was grinning.

"A masked bandit. An outlaw, in fact," she answered, repeating what she first thought when she saw how the ink was smeared across Annabeth's eyes.

"Yes, that. I don't want to be considered as an outlaw," Annabeth replied and Reyna scoffed.

"Of course you don't want to be an outlaw. You're too much of a stickler for rules to even think about breaking the law," Reyna said with a roll of her eyes.

"But in those stories, they're the good guys. They're the ones who steal from the corrupted and rich and give to the poor. The fight for the oppressed and the underdogs against the evil elite," Piper said, waving her arms as she explained and nearly hitting Reyna and Annabeth with her enthusiasm.

"Honestly, I don't understand why they make the outlaws into the good guys and the authority figures into the bad guys. They're leaving the wrong impression on the youth," Annabeth said as she managed to catch one of Piper's arms and held on to it. Reyna did the same to her other hand.

"Where's your sense of romance and adventure? Life a little! Break some rules!" Piper said, admitting her not-so-secret passion for romance. At least it wasn't much of a secret to her friends; everyone else thinks that Piper hates anything that has to do with romance.

"Did I hear that correctly? You're asking Annabeth, of all people, to break the rules?"

"Frank!" All three ladies exclaimed when Frank appeared at their table carrying his own tray full of food. Despite his big and burly figure, he acted as soft and cuddly as a teddy bear and they adored him for that.

"Hi to you, too," he said after he winced at their enthusiastic greeting. "Is this seat free? And did I hear you right? You want Annabeth to break the rules?" he said as he sat down anyway before they answered him. He should know by now that he was always welcome.

"Yes. To all three," Piper said excitedly but was restrained by the blonde and brunette on either side of her.

"Do I want to know why both of you are holding down Piper?" Frank asked amusedly, seeing as the two were struggling to hold her down while she wanted to be free. Too bad for her Reyna and Annabeth were stronger than her separately, so together, she had no chance of escaping their hold.

"Do you want us to let Piper attack you?" Reyna said. Frank blanched at the thought and Reyna nodded and smirked. "Thought so."

"We haven't seen you in forever. Where have you been? What have you been doing?" Annabeth asked because she honestly missed their "teddy bear".

"I was only gone for a week, not forever," Frank said as he shook his head at their exaggeration. "And I was on a mission to exterminate some monsters down west with Hylla and Apollo. You should have seen them! They were so awesome, especially Hylla with her-" Frank said enthusiastically before remembering who he was talking to and suddenly stopped.

Hylla was Reyna's older sister and talking about her in front of Reyna is almost taboo. She hated being reminded and compared to her sister, who was considered the youngest summoner among the second generation.

"I'm sorry. I just, it's just, I-" he apologized awkwardly and the closed-off look on Reyna's face faded as she smiled at him.

"It's all right. I understand. She is amazing, after all," she said, though the latter part grudgingly.

"Well, other than that, I've been bonding with Hazel," he continued. Hazel was his half-blood that he summoned almost four years ago. "She's been here for years and she's still feels and acts awkward around everyone."

"Well, so are you," Reyna said and Piper added, "But we still love you."

Frank blushed at their enthusiastic nods at Piper's declaration.

Annabeth almost lost the urge to sit with Luke in his table as they spent the rest of dinner catching up like they always do.

**...**

After dinner, Annabeth retired to her cabin, which she shared with no one because no one really wanted to share with her and her "bossy" attitude. Only her friends offered to let her stay in their cabin but she really liked her peace and quiet. Her cabin was her sanctuary and she'd rather that she didn't share it with anyone.

Though she wasn't alone for long as her mother entered her cabins with a stern look on her face. Annabeth braced herself. She should have braced herself earlier but with Frank's return and all, she forgot that her mother was going to lecture her on her failure, like always.

"I expected better from you," Athena started off like always. Though Annabeth kept silent, she answered in her head, 'You always do.'

"I trained you to be the best summoner in your generation."

'I know. How could I forget the number of sleepless nights I spend just to study texts about monsters, magic, and summoners? Just because you require it of me and not because I'm actually required in my classes? Don't you know that I ace all of my classes?'

"Yet, you still can't call yourself a summoner because you still haven't summoned a half-blood after all these years."

Annabeth couldn't think of a retort in her head for that and simply hung her head and kept her tears that were threatening to fall in check.

"I'm expecting you to have another summoning soon. But not too soon because a summoning does take a lot out of a person despite it being a failure."

'Did you really mean to say "it" or were you trying to say "you"?'

Athena stayed for a few moments in the room. Then she lifted Annabeth's chin so her grey eyes would look straight into her daughter's grey eyes. Annabeth inherited her eyes from her mother, but not her brains or tendency to succeed. "Chin up. And keep your head held high," she said as her parting words before leaving the blonde's cabin.

The tears that Annabeth tried to keep in check fell silently down her cheeks. She hastily tried to wipe them away when she heard someone knock on her door.

"Annabeth, may I come in?"

"Kay," Annabeth softly replied, but she knew that he would hear it anyway. One of the perks of being a half-blood.

Chiron, her mother's half-blood, rolled in his wheelchair and gave her a comforting smile. Despite being a half-blood, he can't fight anymore since his legs were paralyzed from the waist down. Though he could fight if he needed to, he was rarely put in the battlefield or in missions and instead taught half-bloods the way of life in Olympus. In a way, he was also a mentor to Annabeth because oftentimes, she turned to him for advice and help instead of her mother. And because of this, she knew that he wouldn't judge her if she let her tears flow freely. So she did.

"Child," he said as he patted Annabeth's knee since she was sitting on her bed. That was usually how he showed his comfort and she smiled at his attempt though she knew that her smile didn't look convincing nor real. Even she could feel that.

"She's just disappointed," he continued and there was no need to elaborate who they were talking about.

"I know," Annabeth said as she hung her head once more. "She's disappointed at me," she added softly.

"No, child. That's not what I meant," he said and she looked up at him with hopeful eyes. "She's disappointed at herself."

Annabeth frowned at his words. "Why would she be disappointed at herself?"

"Because of you," he said and Annabeth's breath hitched at the words he said. She felt stupid, letting herself hope for something. Though she wasn't sure what she was hoping for.

"Because I'm a failure," she said and she almost hated Chiron for his perpetually passive face. She could never read him or she was simply reading him wrongly because he shook his head at her words.

"She considers your failings as her failings," he tried to explain and Annabeth bit her lips from crying at the sting of his words.

"Yeah, I get it," she mumbled and he sighed.

"I'm sorry, child. I'm here to offer you an explanation to your mother's actions in the hope that they will bring you comfort. Yet it is obvious that you don't understand what I'm trying to say," he said.

Annabeth couldn't help but answer, "Well, it's my fault that's why I don't understand. Because I'm just a failure."

"I think that none of my words can offer you comfort. And that I have overstayed my welcome," he said with sorrow laced in his voice. "Just remember that I'll always be happy to listen to your concerns. And that your mother does care for you," he said before patting her knee once more and leaving Annabeth alone in her cabin.

As soon as he closed the door and she was fairly sure he was out of earshot, she muttered, "You mean she only cares for my successes so that it would improve her reputation as the one who raised the prodigy in the third generation."

She sat on her bed in silence for a few moments, just letting her tears run down her face, before standing up and pacing across her room.

"Why can't I get my stupid summoning right? And what does she care if I fail?" she said in a burst as she walked briskly to one end of her room then turned around to walk back. Anger and frustration were laced in her voice and her steps as she continued to pace.

"You know what, I don't care anymore!" she said loudly, but not loud enough to bother the other cabins. Her steps turned to stomps and some of her things were rattling for every step she took.

"She's never going to be proud of me anyway. I'll always be a failure to her! I will never be able to measure up her, the one they consider as the best summoner among the second generation. I was a fool to think otherwise," she said out loud, voicing her anger and frustrations.

"I was a fool to think I could measure up to her. To think that I could be a great summoner like her. Because of that foolish dream of mine, I put myself through so much ridicule and hurt that it's so stupid and masochistic of me to stay," she said as she continued pacing. She even waved her arms a few times and caught on to a few things, though luckily none of them were breakable though now her notes for the next day were scattered. If she wasn't on roll, she would have panicked and cleaned it up, being the neat freak that she was.

"You know what, screw her. And to hell with my classmates who have successfully summoned," she said venomously as her hand caught on to her panda pillow-pet. Now she paced while waving it in the air.

"I'm gonna be a great summoner not for her and not for them. I'm gonna be the damn summoner they ever saw for no one's sake but mine," she announced and both her hands landed on the panda.

She stopped pacing and gritted her teeth as she held on to the opposite edges of the panda and pulled. She tore the panda pillow pet apart in a fit of rage.

"And you! You horrible excuse of a half-blood who doesn't know how to come when he's called! You hear me, now?" she practically screamed into the air.

"I am going to summon you! And you're going to come to me whether you like it or not!" And as she finished her rant, she noticed that the remains of torn panda pillow pet slip from her fingers like water. In fact, she glanced at her hands and the ruined remains were gone. It was water that was slipping from her fingers and onto the floor. And there was a puddle of water where the stuffing should have been.

The puddle seemed to have a life of its own as it wriggled like a snake on the ground. And then, instead of it wrapping around her like it did with Jake's fire snake during his summoning, the snake, for lack of better description, opened its mouth and engulfed her whole.

She was too shocked to even close her eyes and hold her breath, but she didn't feel as if she's in water. In fact she felt like she was floating in air. Her vision was blurry, and she tried to blink her eyes to make the blurriness go away. But to no avail since everything still seemed blurry until her gaze landed on an unconscious black-haired man. He was the only thing that was detailed to her.

She could see the number of scars, some of them even open and bleeding, that littered across his body and the remains of a purple shirt that was tattered and torn. His eyes were closed and he was breathing heavily, as if he had difficulty breathing. One of his eyes opened and Annabeth could clearly see the lost sea-green eye land on her. Without knowing why, she reached out to him.

The moment she did, her vision shifted. She was back in her room and the remains of her panda pillow pet disappeared. Left in its place is the same dark-haired green-eyed man from her vision.

For a while, only his heavy breathing was the only sound that could be heard in her cabin. Her breath seemed to have been caught in her chest and she couldn't even breathe.

'Shit. I think I did a successful summoning.' That was the first think that went through her brain and her knees suddenly buckled and she collapsed on her legs. Luckily for the brunet that was unconscious, she fell back on her butt instead of forward on him.

"Shit. I really did a successful summoning," she muttered. She was still in a daze of what happened. Everything she did in her summoning was against the textbook summoning. She wasn't in the basement of the Hera Cabin. She didn't do the correct incantation. There were no instructors to supervise her summoning. She paled at her observations.

"Shit. I did an illegal summoning," she said as she looked at the brunet, no, half-blood in front of her. He was still unconscious, the lucky bastard. Though he was most probably unconscious due to his injuries.

Annabeth mechanically tended to them as she pulled out her first-aid kit from her cabinet and dressed his wounds while her mind wandered.

She so wanted to show to them that she finally summoned her own half-blood. But her summoning was illegal in every sense of the word and she was a believer in rules and authority. They were there for a reason and the reasons were sound, that's why she followed them to the letter.

If she informed them of her summoning, what would they do? On the other hand, if she didn't, what would happen? She was fairly sure she was going to be punished either way, so which was the lesser evil? What should she do?

She glanced at her handiwork and smiled. She did ace all of her classes, and one of her classes was first-aid.

She got up and made a bed for him on the floor since there was no way that she was letting him sleep on her bed. And he seemed a bit too heavy for her to lift up anyway. She lay down her spare sheets and beddings to make a decent place for him to rest in the far corner of her room.

Then she dragged him all the way there. At least that was what she was supposed to do, but then he woke up the moment she put her arms underneath his armpits, with the hope that they didn't smell, to drag him.

He scrambled away from her at an amazing speed, and it was even more incredible considering that he was heavily injured. Well, it should have been no surprise to her since he was a half-blood. They were tough to kill.

"Where am I? Am I dead? Fuck, I can't die yet! I still have to-" he rambled in panic and Annabeth interrupted him to answer his questions.

"You're in my cabin. In Olympus. And no, you're not dead," Annabeth answered calmly as she kept her distance from the flighty half-blood. He seemed to be ready for a fight and despite his injuries; she knew that she wouldn't stand a chance if he fought seriously. That's why they had to be marked after all, so that they would have some semblance of control and power over the stronger half-bloods.

"Are you sure?" he said, unconvinced. And Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I'm sure. I'm not dead so you're not dead either," she answered as patiently as she can. She needed to use all her patience in dealing with her half-blood. He was still confused and it would do no good to aggravate him unnecessarily.

"Are you really really sure?" he asked again and Annabeth took a deep breath to look for that patience that she needed. She really hated dealing with stupid people, and it seemed that he could be considered as one of them if he was a person. But even if he wasn't a person, she still hated dealing with stupid questions.

"Yes. I'm sure. Why do you keep insisting you're dead?" she asked.

"Well, you look like an angel. So naturally, I thought I was dead," he said with a stupid grin as he scratched the back of his head. She rolled her eyes again and cursed herself for the blush that was forming on her cheeks. That was oddly one of the sweetest things anyone said to her, even all of what Luke says to her.

"So if I'm not dead, where am I?" he asked again and she gritted her teeth because she knew that she already replied to that question.

"I told you. You're in my cabin. In Olympus."

"Olympus? What's that? A city? A town? Where is that exactly in Tartarus?" he asked, his guard finally down.

"Tartarus? What's Tartarus?"

"What do you mean, 'What's Tartarus'? It's the world. It's the land. It's the place where we live in?" he tried to elaborate with arm gestures and she suddenly understood.

"Ah. I think you misunderstand. Tartarus is your world. This is another world and its name is Olympus," Annabeth explained and his eyes widened at her explanation.

"How the fuck did I end up in another world?" he said when he finally understood. That was also the moment that his legs couldn't bear the weight of his body and he sat down with an "Oomph".

Annabeth moved closer to him and when she was about a few feet away from him, she sat down in front of him. She wasn't stupid enough to let herself be too close to something that could hurt or even kill her.

"I summoned you here. I'm a summoner, that's what we do," she explained and he looked at her like she grew another head.

"What? Can you repeat that in layman's terms?" he said. She simply wondered what they were teaching them in Tartarus. They should know what summonings are by now.

"I called you here from your world, Tartarus, right?" she said and he nodded. She nodded back and continued her explanation. "To come to my world, Olympus."

"So basically, you kidnapped me," he said with an understanding nod and she shook her head with a growl.

"No. I most definitely did not kidnap you."

"Really now? Then what do you call this? You just abducted me from my own world. Took me away by force and brought to your world. That's kidnapping in my books."

Annabeth threw her arms up in the air in exasperation as she said, "You're impossible." Another useless conversationalist. He's almost as bad as Rachel. And if he keeps it up, he might even be worse than her and that's saying a lot.

"Look, it's evening and I'm exhausted. And you seem to be exhausted too, so how about we hit the sack and continue talking in the morning after we wake up," she suggested and he seemed to ponder on it, judging by the furrowing of his brows.

"And just so you know, you can't leave my cabin," she said and he gave her a dirty look. "Look, no one knows that I've summoned you here and your presence will only bring questions and problems that I'm not ready to face yet. I'll think of a reason why you're here that would keep both of us out of trouble. For now, the safest course of action for you is to stay in my cabin and rest and heal up instead of running around with your wounds and fighting because there's no where you can run to," she explained and if he made her explain it again, she would knock him out so that they would just end their discussion. She really needed sleep because it has been a long day and her mother may have been right. Two summonings, even though one of them failed, was really exhausting especially if they were done in a single day.

It might have been her imagination or lack of sleep, but she was fairly sure that he said, "Sneaking around and fighting off people while injured isn't anything new." He seemed to ponder on her words for a few more moments and Annabeth was this close to just knocking him out when he said, "How would I know I'd be safe in your cabin?"

She scoffed and said, "I won't hurt you in my cabin. You're my half-blood. It means I'm responsible for you."

"You're my kidnapper, you mean."

"Look, I tended to your wounds. If I really wanted to hurt you, I would have left them unattended. And I wouldn't bother to make you a bed," she said as she pointed at the bed that she made from her beddings and sheets.

He looked at what she was pointing at and nodded approvingly. "Point," he said as he crawled towards his "bed".

"Now we've established that I won't hurt you, would you extend to me the same courtesy?" she asked as she stood up to walk to her bed.

As she collapsed on her bed and her face slumped on her pillow, she managed to hear his reply. "I won't hurt you if you don't hurt me. And thanks for tending my wounds."

"You're welcome," she mumbled before falling to sleep.

**...**

AN: O.o 5k words. And how...Anyway, most of the characters are introduced, the stage is nearly set and soon the plot will be in motion. And not to be demanding or anything, but reviews are nice. Just saying.

8409/50000


	3. The Summoned

**On Summoning (and) Half-Bloods**

**Chapter Two: The Summoned**

** (a.k.a. By any chance, do you have spare boxers?)**

The sun was shining too brightly for Annabeth's tastes and she rolled to her side in the hope that the rays won't blind her still lidded eyes. It was an odd feeling since she hasn't been blinded by the sun in years. She always woke up at the crack of dawn or even earlier, usually because she used that time to study or prepare for her summoning. A frown made its way to her face when she realized that she should have been up hours ago, that she should be up right now.

But she grumbled as she pulled her blanket even tighter to her body. But she just had the most fantastic dream, fantastic in the sense that it was so unreal or surreal not in the sense that it was great. In her dream, she finally succeeded summoning her half-blood. But she wasn't sure whether to consider her dream as a good dream or a nightmare because her whole summoning was illegal. Actually, it bordered on impossible because it shouldn't have been possible for her to do a summoning outside the basement of the Hera Cabin. And add to that she didn't use the real incantation, she didn't even use an incantation at all; she just shouted, ranted, and screamed her frustrations. She made a happy sounding noise in her sleep, it wasn't possible for her to do a summoning at all, especially an illegal one, so she shouldn't have problems about it.

There was a knock on the door and she grumbled as she pulled her blanket to her face. For some reason, she was terribly exhausted and did not want to deal with anyone this early in the morning. Maybe she'll feel more like herself in the afternoon, but until then, she'd rather spend the day sleeping off her tiredness.

The knocking became more insistent and Annabeth groaned. It might have been her imagination, but there was an answering groan to hers and only then did she force herself to get up and answer the door. Never mind that her curls weren't combed and tied back or her sleeping attire only consisted of a large t-shirt that only went past mid-thigh, and she was fairly sure was off-shoulder. She stumbled across her cabin, nearly slipping on her notes that were scattered on the floor, though she can't remember when that happened last night.

She opened the door slightly as she rubbed her eyes. It was too bright today and it seemed to be hell-bent on blinding her. "May I help you?" she said groggily though honestly she just wanted to slam the door to his face.

But it was Chiron who was knocking and she could never do that to him. "Child, is everything fine?" he asked with such a soft voice, his eyes sparkled with concern as always.

"Yeah, why should it be?" she answered back and covered her mouth as a yawn escaped from her mouth.

"I heard that the other cabins heard that there were odd sounds coming from your cabin," he explained and tried to peek in her room despite Annabeth covering the small crack that she opened. She sensed what he was trying to do and opened the door even wider so that he could enter her room. "Thank you," he said and she nodded in reply and stood to the side so that he could wheel himself in.

Annabeth winced as she finally noticed the mess in her room, not only were her notes scattered but there were also her books, notebooks, and even stuffed animals lay on the floor. She can't believe that she actually let someone in with the mess in her room, and more so that she let her room be as messy as it was.

"Are you sure that nothing is troubling you?" Chiron said as he turned around to face her. Annabeth shook her head, both as an answer and to remove the blush on her face because of the embarrassment of someone seeing her cabin so messy.

"Child," he said, as he wheeled closer to her and she looked straight into his brown eyes which always held so much care and concern for her. Much more than her mother's steel grey eyes ever offered. "Not only is your room a mess, but several hours have passed since dawn and you're still not awake as you normally are, judging by the state of your undress," he said as if he was simply stating facts. He never laced his voice with judgement whenever he talked to her, which is why she respected him so much, despite just being a half-blood.

She gave him a smile and a shrug. "It was a difficult night," she offered as an explanation and he nodded understandingly. She never really dealt with Athena's visits well and his visit didn't ease her discomfort at all.

"If that's all, child," he said as he turned away from her. As he was about to exit the room, his gaze landed on the far corner of her cabin and he let out an uncharacteristic gasp. Chiron was never surprised by anything, and it made her curious on what could make him so shocked.

Her eyes landed on where he was outright staring and she let out a gasp of her own. "It was real. It did happen," she mumbled as her eyes never strayed from the corner, rather on what was in the corner.

There lay, on what seemed to be a nest that was made of sheets and blankets, a man who seemed to be around Annabeth's age. He seemed to be happily curled into himself as he slept despite wearing only rags and his body was littered with a number of wounds that were dressed with bandages that were mostly white, though some seemed to be tinged with red. She made a mental note to change them as soon as she can. And to top it all off, he was drooling on his arm, which served as his pillow, and unknowingly causing the state of shock in the rest of the occupants in the room.

The half-blood that she summoned last night was in the corner of her room. The half-blood that was illegally summoned last night was in a nest of her sheets and blankets that she made last night. Her half-blood that she illegally summoned last night was sleeping contently.

She felt her legs turn to jelly and give out on her as she collapsed on her butt. She had a feeling that if Chiron was standing, he would have done the same thing, judging by the dumfounded expression on his face.

"What is Percy doing here?" he said and Annabeth wondered what a "Percy" is. Is that the name of the breed of the half-blood or something similar?

Chiron wheeled closer to the nest but was stopped by the mess on the floor. He frowned at the mess and Annabeth stood up. "Would you want me to wake him up?" she offered, though her legs were still wobbly.

"Yes, please," he answered as she walked over the mess. She made another mental note to clean up as soon as possible, probably right after changing his bandages. Maybe he could help her out, but it wasn't likely because she didn't like other people touching her belongings. But he was a half-blood, her half-blood at that, so he shouldn't count as just another person.

Sh  
e was by his side and part of her was unnerved with how close she stood to the half-blood. If he wanted, he could hurt her once he woke up and she only hoped that Chiron could cast spells fast enough to protect her. "Hey, wake up," she said, not ready to touch him. He grumbled in his sleep in reply but didn't stir. "Wake up," she said louder and he only grumbled again. She sighed as she ran a hand through her curls.

She was ready to slap or punch him to wake him up, a pre-emptive strike because he could lash out against her. At least she got a good hit before he retaliated. She already pulled back her hand but then she remembered their conversation last night. "I won't hurt you if you don't hurt me." And considering that she was still in one piece when she woke up, it seemed that he kept his part of the bargain. Maybe he'll continue keeping it, and if he did hurt her when she woke him up, she could always remind him of what he said. With a decisive nod, she shook him by his arm.

His reaction time was amazing and she hardly noticed exactly when he pulled away his arm from her grasp. Not only was he quick, but he was also mindful of his actions and made sure that he didn't hurt her. A split second after he woke up, he was already awake and aware. And he already moved away from Annabeth, with his back to the corner as he crouched, as if ready for an attack.

He blinked a few times before he said, "What happened?"

It took a few moments before it registered in Annabeth's brain that he asked a question. She still can't believe on how fast he moved. Were all half-bloods just like him? She shook her head when she realized that he was waiting for her answer.

"You drool when your sleep." She couldn't help but grin as he hastily wiped his mouth and chin until it was free from drool stains.

"Percy, my boy?" Chiron said hesitantly when he noticed that Percy was up. Annabeth watched as Percy's gaze land on Chiron instead of her and with the same speed and agility he showed only moments prior, he got up and moved towards Chiron. By the time Annabeth realized that she should have held the brunet back, he was already more than halfway towards the older half-blood. By the time she got up, he was almost at the still shell-shocked Chiron. Even though she had no chance to fight against the half-blood, her plan was to only distract her half-blood until Chiron got hold of his shock and fight back. The brunet seemed intent on hurting her mother's half-blood, her mentor, and she wasn't going to let that happen.

By the time she started moving, he would have already been just an arm's length away from Chiron if he didn't trip over her mess. She almost had him when Chiron got down from his own wheelchair to sit in front of the fallen half-blood. Annabeth kept her distance as she watched Chiron touch the tanned face with his gentle hands.

"Percy, it is you," he said with an breathy quality. The black-haired demigod got up immediately and practically tackled Chiron as he pulled the older half-blood into a hug.

"Chiron!" and though Annabeth couldn't see his face, she could hear the happiness that practically oozed from his voice. He sounded just like a child on his birthday. Actually, he sounded even happier to her ears. And the way he held onto the older man was as if he was a monkey that never wants to let go of its favorite tree branch.

Annabeth managed to hold her tongue for a while, afraid to break this touching reunion. She has never seen Chiron so happy before and it would break her if she was the one who had to shatter that picture of happiness that surrounded them. She slowly moved closer towards them and picked up her things that lay on the edge of the mess. She'd clean her way inwards so that they would have some semblance of privacy as they stayed in each others' arms.

She slowly picked up her notes and started sorting through them while the two of them held their reunion in silence. She barely lifted her head when she heard Chiron ask, "Percy, what are you doing here?"

"I got kidnapped," he said cheerfully and Annabeth couldn't help but snort while she continued to sort her papers.

"I summoned you," she retorted as she looked up to give him an even look. He gave her a sheepish grin in response and Chiron seemed to want to both grin and frown and looked quite torn.

"And I told you, you abducted me from my world. Isn't that kidnapping?" he answered back and Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"I most definitely did not abduct you nor kidnap you. And even if you were kidnapped, no kidnapping victim would be as happy to admit he's kidnapped like you," she said as she returned her attention to her notes and books, that were slowly but surely getting sorted out. Though her attention on them did not stay for too long because she heard a whoop of joy.

She looked up and noticed that he pumped his fist in the air as if he accomplished something though he immediately brought it down as he whined, "Ow, ow, ow." He held on to his right arm, which he pumped in the air just moments prior as he complained in pain.

Chiron let out a sigh of resignation as he said, "Oh, Percy." But there was a smile on his face as he said it, as if he was reminiscing.

"Didn't you notice that you're injured?" she said as she stopped sorting her things and picked up her nearly empty first-aid kit. "Why did you do that anyway?" she asked as she started tending to the wounds on his right arm, which opened when he stretched it.

"You admitted I was right," he said with a grin and she rolled his eyes at him as she flicked her finger on his arm, careful not to hit one of his wounds that practically covered his arm and the rest of his body, at that.

"I did not. I said 'if', which made it into a hypothetical situation," she said as she cleaned his wounds with disinfectant before bandaging them again.

"Ow, why do you keep hurting me? I'm already injured," he whined as he let her clean his wounds without even flinching.

"I did not hurt you. You're just a big baby," she said as she finished his right arm. She let her hand out as she said, "Now give me your left arm, I need to change the bandages for that arm too."

He did as she said though commented, "You know, I do need a bath after this."

She stopped removing the dirtied bandages and glared at him, making him flinch slightly. 'Good,' a vindictive part of her thought. She needed to instill some fear and respect into that thick skull of his. "You could have told me that earlier! Now, I've wasted so much bandages and disinfectants on you because I have to redress your wounds after your bath!" she said to him angrily and he cowered a bit.

"I'm sorry?" he said and Annabeth would make him sorry if Chiron didn't interrupt her by laughing heartily.

"It's good to see you, despite your your current state and unfortunate situation, Percy," Chiron said with a smile. And if Annabeth had any doubts (not that she had any to begin with) about exactly how happy the injured half-blood was, the brilliant smile that he gave Chiron cleared them all away.

And for some odd reason she couldn't fathom, she found herself smiling. There was something in his smile that was so infectious and she couldn't stop her lips from curling upwards.

"What are you doing here, Chiron? We, me and the rest of the camp, thought you were, you know" he said, his tone of voice gradually becoming sadder until he stopped speaking though he was gesturing his arms as if they could supply his missing word.

"Dead, I assume?" Chiron supplied and Percy, which she assumed was the name of her half-blood since Chiron kept using it to address him, nodded. The older demigod gave the younger one a one-armed hug as he said, "Well, I'm happy to inform you that I am not dead even though I have been gone from Camp for eight years. Which makes me wonder, who has been in charge of camp after all these years?"

Percy pulled back and puffed his chest out in pride. "Me. I've been managing the camp for the past few years, but Thals took charge right after you left. Then she passed it down to me, well, more like ordered me to take care of camp, when she became the head of the Hunt right after Zoe disappeared."

"Zoe? As in Artemis' half-blood?" Annabeth interrupted and both of them looked at her in surprise, as if they forgot her presence in the room. She huffed at that, she hated being ignored and even though they didn't mean to, she would never let anyone just cast her aside, most especially two half-bloods, even if one of them was her mentor.

"Zoe's here too?" Percy said, obviously shocked at the revelation.

Chiron nodded solemnly as he said, "I assume that several people you thought have died are here." And Percy looked excited at the thought.

"You mean G-man's here? And Ethan? I haven't seen them in forever! And how about Katie? Miranda has been missing her older sister for years. Oh, and how about Beckendorf? We just lost him yesterday, is he here too?" and he would have continued listing names if Chiron did not cover Percy's mouth with his hand with an amused smile on his face.

"Yes, all of them are here," Chiron said and Annabeth could see Percy smile despite his mouth being covered with Chiron's hand. His face, most especially his eyes, expressed his joy and enthusiasm at the news that his fellow half-bloods were here.

Percy pulled away Chiron's hand and said, "Great! Everyone back home will be so happy to hear that they're still alive!" This time, Chiron didn't share Percy's enthusiasm and Percy's expression fell a little, "Why? What's wrong?"

"Percy, once you're summoned, you can't go back to Tartarus," Chiron explained.

Annabeth bit her lip as her heart clenched at the expression Percy wore. His shoulders slumped and his complexion paled. His jaw was slacked in hearing the news and his eyes, they sparkled as they held unshed tears.

She wondered if it was part of his magical powers to control emotions because when he was happy, he infected her with his enthusiasm and joy. And now that he's sad, he seemed to have leeched all the happiness in the world and then some. And it made him all the more dangerous because he wasn't using a weapon and yet he was using his magic. But considering that he was the leader of their camp, whatever that was, then he must have been powerful. No, he must be powerful, just because he's in Olympus now did not mean that his power was lessened.

"I can't go back?" he said in a daze and Chiron nodded his head. Then his jaw clenched as he turned to face Annabeth.

There were a few things that she feared, among them were monsters that could kill so effortlessly and destroy completely, but at that moment, when his sea-green eyes filled with rage and tears, that only seemed to amplify the anger he's expressing, he was her greatest fear. Gone was the light-hearted half-blood that she summoned and in front of her was the very definition of a half-blood: a monster dressed in human skin.

"Percy Jackson," Chiron said sharply and those eyes that scared her so much, though she would never admit that, turned away from her. And then in front of her returned the expressive, almost childish half-blood that she summoned last night. He was pouting as if he was already reprimanded though Chiron only said two words. It was amazing on how much those two words had an effect on him. Maybe she could use them when he would turn on her, though she doubted that since she could barely breathe when those eyes were focused on her like that.

"Now that you're here to stay, it's better to move on than dwell on past actions," Chiron said calmly and Percy nodded like a meek child that he acted instead of the full-grown adult that he actually was. "Now, we have to address your lodging and your marking," Chiron said though he spoke of the latter with a heavy air. Percy tilted his head in confusion.

"Marking? What's a marking?" he asked and Chiron showed the underside of his right forearm. Burned on his skin was an image of an owl. Percy winced then paled.

"You mean they're gonna burn my skin?" he said and Chiron nodded sadly.

"They mark us so that they would recognize us as not one of them," Chiron explained and Percy frowned.

"If I say that he's a half-blood," Annabeth spoke up and both of them looked at her.

She has been silent for most of the conversation but she felt that she needed to speak up now. Chiron looked at her with curiosity while Percy looked at her with suspicion and disgust.

How many times has she seen eyes that only looked at her with suspicion and disgust? Far too many and she wouldn't accept that her own half-blood, her own responsibility, look at her at the same way.

She licked her lips before she said, "Percy." His name felt odd on her lips because she felt like she was treating him as an equal even though he wasn't. He raised his brow and nodded for her to continue. "I asked you last night if you would extend the same courtesy if I won't hurt you," she said and he nodded.

"And I answered that I won't hurt if you don't hurt me," he answered, though they both knew that she did not ask a question. His voice and expression were oddly serious, though she wondered why she thought so. Maybe because in the short time she has been acquainted with him, he was just so light-hearted and happy. Despite being kidnapped, in his words not hers, he didn't seem to be too bothered. Now that his expression was straight-faced and hardened, she may actually believe that he was the leader of their camp.

"Will you keep your word?" she asked and he didn't hesitate before nodding.

"Only if you keep your end of the bargain," he replied immediately, as if he didn't require much thought into it. She nodded and took a deep breath.

"What are you planning, child?" Chiron asked worriedly and she gave him a small smile in reply.

"Well, Piper did tell me to live a little. Break some rules," she said and her cynical smile grew. "You, Percy, are going to learn on how to become a summoner in Camp Half-Blood," and she can't believe that she actually said that.

Gone was the serious Percy, the leader of their camp, and back was the childish Percy, who had a confused expression on his face. Chiron on the other hand understood the full implications of what Annabeth said and was looking at her with wide eyes.

"Do you know what you're saying, Annabeth?" Chiron whispered and Percy just looked more confused.

"What's going on here? Why am I gonna become a summoner? I don't want to study anymore," he said, the last part came out as a childish whine and Annabeth couldn't help but giggle at his words despite the seriousness of the situation.

"I think so. For one, the whole summoning was illegal since I just did it in my cabin and I didn't use the incantation," she explained to him, but partially to herself as well.

"Those are minor details in the summoning. Hera didn't use the prescribed summoning ritual and yet she successfully summoned Zeus," he replied and both of them ignored Percy's outburst of "That bastard of an uncle is here?"

"But that doesn't change the fact that the summoning was illegal. And for another, I don't think Percy wants to be marked," she said, almost eating her words. But both half-bloods seemed to have uncannily good hearing and looked at her in surprise. Chiron was mostly in shock, which seemed to be his default expression from the moment he entered her cabin this morning, while Percy seemed to be shell-shocked. Then his expression changed to something so soft and gentle.

And he used his stupid magic again to affect her emotions as something warmed fluttered in her chest. No one looked at her like that, not even her parents or even Luke. The closest that she's ever seen that on a person were from her friends. She shook her head to rid of the odd feelings. As his summoner, she shouldn't let herself be too affected by his magic. She waited for a few moments until she was fairly sure that her thoughts were cleared and she wasn't being afected before she spoke again.

"And besides, I'll be punished if they were informed. If we manage to keep it under wraps, then no one will find out. He'll just be another summoner who can't summon," she added and Chiron used his second default expression the moment he entered the cabin, which was worry.

"But if they catch you, child," he said and she interrupted him, "Then I get caught and punished. But they'll probably be lenient on me since it would be my first offense."

"But it's a great offense," he warned and she just shrugged. Half of her was shouting in her head, screaming that she should just inform the authorities that she finally summoned a half-blood. But the other half, the half that she was currently listening to for who knows why, said that if their ploy worked then she wouldn't be punished in the first place. Her perfect records, excluding her inability to do a proper summoning, would never be tarnished. And besides, she and Percy have an agreement, and letting him be marked seemed to be painful for him. If she didn't let him be marked, then he won't be hurt, and in turn, he'd never turn and hurt her. It sounds reasonable, right?

Chiron sighed before saying, "I believe that's not your friend mean when she told you to live a little and break some rules."

"Well then, she should have been more specific," she answered back. Chiron just shook his head with a small smile on his face.

"I don't understand what's going on," Percy finally spoke up.

"I don't think you ever do," Annabeth replied tiredly and Percy just pouted.

"Hey, that's just mean," he said as he crossed his arms.

"But it doesn't change the fact that it's true?" she said and the pout on his face grew bigger.

"You're almost as bad as Thals, always picking on me. Actually, even the angels pick on me too," he said, looking to his side as he spoke his after thought.

"Well, I am a good judge of character," she answered back and he just stuck out his tongue.

She rolled her eyes at his immaturity. This is her half-blood. Her responsibility. Heaven help her.

"Well, it seems that Annabeth will vouch for your and handle the rest of the details of your stay here at Camp Half-Blood," Chiron said as he tried to lift himself up and return to his chair. Percy, at his usual quick pace, got up and lifted the older demigod and deposited him gently into his chair. "Thank you, Percy," he said.

"You're welcome, Chiron," he said as he grinned.

"And let me be the first to say: Welcome to Camp Half-Blood," he said and Percy leaned down to give the older half-blood a hug, which he returned.

"Thank you, Chiron."

"Well, I'll be off. And Annabeth?" Chiron said as he pulled away and looked at the blonde, who was shocked. Chiron, in all his years in Olympus, never called her by her name. He always addressed her as "child". What changed that he would call her by her name?

"Yes, Chiron?" she said through her shock.

"Never forget on how powerful a request can be," he said as his parting words before leaving the cabin. Percy followed him out and closed the door behind him with a grin on his face.

"What's so funny?" she said, not understanding what's so humorous about the situation.

"Chiron hasn't changed after all these years. He'd always leave behind some crytic riddle for us to ponder: With great power comes great responsibility. You are stronger than you think. A pen is as powerful as a sword," he said rambling and the last part caught Annabeth's attention.

"What?" that definitely caught her attention and broke her daze.

"Yeah, he really said that to me, though I still have no idea what he was really trying to say," he said with a shrug. "Anyway, what's a guy gotta do to get a bath around here?"

"My bathroom's through there," she pointed at the door near his little nest. He nodded and went on his way there before stopping.

"Thals would laugh her ass off, but this is a serious question," he said, with an oddly serious expression on his face. She looked at him straight on and was amazed that she wasn't frightened of him. Maybe it was just a one-time thing since she's not used to him yet.

"What is it?" her reply just as serious.

"Do you have spare boxers you can lend?"

She blinked once. Then twice. Then she said incredulously, "That's your serious question?" She actually thought it was life-threatening or something. How will she be able to put up with him if he thought that asking if she has boxers she can lend is a serious question.

"I'm serious! I don't have anything and my clothes are a mess," he said as he gestured to his clothings which look more like rags than anything else. "And I'm a boxers guy. Briefs are too constricting. Unless you don't have boxers and briefs here on Olympus-" and he would have continued rambling if Annabeth didn't raise her hand to make him stop. Luckily for her, he seemed to understand that gesture and stopped talking.

"One, too much information," she said as she fisted all of her fingers except for her forefinger. She did not need to know that much information about men's underwear. She's a woman and has no need for such information from a guy. "Two, there are boxers and briefs on Olympus," she said as she lifted her middle finger as if she was counting. She was amazed though that Tartarus also had such mundane things. How much similarities do the two worlds have? "And three, yes."

"Yes, what?" Percy asked with a confused look on his face. And she slapped her forehead at his question.

"You asked if I have spare boxers I can lend. My answer is yes, I do have spare boxers I can lend," she said and he grinned.

"Really?! That's awesome! Hah, I should rub that in her face," he said with a triumphant look on his face. Then he paled and asked, "Are those the women's boxers?"

"No, they're guy's boxers. And before you ask another stupid question, I wear them as shorts. They're cheap and comfortable," she said and he nodded.

"That's what I always keep telling them. Glad there's finally someone who agrees with me," he said with a grin.

She smiled back before putting on a straight face. She needed to stop being affected by his magic. "Look, just take a bath. I'll leave the boxers on the knob of the door so you can just get it without getting out, all right?" He nodded as he entered the bathroom.

She ignored the mess on the floor to collapse face first on her bed. He day hasn't started yet and she knew that it would be tiring. After dressing his wounds and cleaning up her cabin, with his help, they have to go to Lupa and think up of a story on why Percy wants to apply as a summoner. And then they have to go shopping for his clothes and other basic neccessities.

But a smile crawled its way to her face because after long last, she finally had a half-blood to call her own.

**...**

AN: They were supposed to do more than just bond in the cabin but they just won't stop talking! 5k worth of words for just one scene. And the worst part of it is that I'm not that happy with them because they should ask more questions and I just can't write anymore. xP Anyway, like I said, not to be demanding but reviews are really nice.

And just to elaborate, no one is from the book universe. This is a complete AU. But despite being an AU, the characters will not change. (Well, I hope they didn't.) They should be as IC as possible, and if they're not, it would be nice if you pointed it out through a review or pm.

13814/50000


End file.
